Brother
by Vanmoriel-Elentari
Summary: Alfred ama a Arthur desde hace mucho tiempo, pero hay un inconveniente, ya que ellos son hermanos y Arthur es quien lo ha criado desde la muerte de su padre. UsxUK, Incest, final medio fluff ?


_Bueno, antes de actualizar mi otro fic, quise hacer uno en base a un doujin que encontré en internet, llamado "Brother" que me pareció muy lindo y quise pasar a un fic. Si algo está medio fail no me culpen -_-U Fue lo meramente mejor que pude hacer, y tiene un final que a mi me pareció medio fluff ._. pero aun así ^^ Disfrútenlo! _

_Disclaimer: Ni Hetalia ni la idea del doujin me pertenecen, una lástima lo de Hetalia, sino...X3 _

* * *

><p><em>Un cementerio lleno de gente…hermano, por qué hay tantas personas? Primero se llevaron a mamá…y ahora a papá…<em>

_Que vamos a hacer? Quién nos va a cuidar? Nos van a separar? No dejes que me alejen de ti, por favor!_

-He oído lo que dijo aquel señor…-murmuraba una señora de mediana edad a un hombre de anteojos.

-Que desgracia…-opinaba el otro.

-Bueno, sí. Además su esposa acababa de morir…Tenían hijos?-preguntó la dama.

-Dos…ahora no se qué va a ser de ellos…-el castaño era cortante. Toda la gente allí lo era. Y Arthur lo sabía. Ya tenía planeado lo que iba a suceder, no iba a dejar que se llevaran a su hermano lejos, él era la única familia que le quedaba.

-Pobres chicos…

-Si…ahora se quedaron solos…-el hombre bajó la mirada. Todos eran tan falsos…el mayor casi ni conocía a esa gente, pero era su obligación el estar ahí. En cuanto a Alfred…él hubiera deseado que le permitieran quedarse en la casa…era muy pequeño para estar allí! Él era una cosa, ya estaba en la universidad; pero Al, él debía estar jugando con otros niños, no en un funeral! Pero no todo en la vida era justo…

_Recuerdo que ese día, a principios del verano, no es así? Recuerdo que temía a todas las personas en el lugar…te abracé, y no te dejé ir. Tenía miedo, miedo de que en algún momento también te fueras._

-Qué va a pasar con los muchachos?

-Pues, el mayor está en la universidad, pero el menor…-decía una persona mientras nos miraba. Todo el mundo lloraba y nos observaba, a mi llorando, a ti mirando fijamente a la tumba, sin hacer ningún movimiento, como si no estuvieras allí.

-Deberíamos dejarlo en un orfanato, es algo lamentable, pero…

-No. – dijo Arthur.

_En ese momento me di cuenta de que en realidad estabas prestando atención a lo que los demás decían._

-No. No quiero que nos separen.- dijo el mayor terminantemente, sin admitir réplicas.-Los dos viviremos juntos, así que no habrá problemas. Está eso bien contigo Al?- el niño sólo tomó con más fuerza la mano de su hermano, asintiendo levemente, mientras por su rostro seguían corriendo las lágrimas.

_Por algún motivo, aquella vez mi corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte. _

_-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Y ahora, recostado en el sillón de nuestra casa tomando una taza de café; años después de ese funeral, pienso en lo que me dijiste varias veces: "La vida es como el café, amarga. Entre más bebas más amargo es." _

_Tú me enseñaste eso, incluso si tan sólo tomas té. _

_Y así fue como comencé a amarte. Eres todo lo que tengo._

_Aún así…me criaste para convertirme en lo que soy ahora, y estoy agradecido contigo por hacerlo…sí…_

-Hey!- decía un muy molesto Arthur mirando al más alto.

-…-_Shit, me encontró._

-No bebas recostado!-

-Perdón…

-Hhmp…no vayas a derramar nada. Una sola gota y ya verás…

-Uhh, por qué siempre es asi?

-…Además es de mala educación. Vamos, dame la taza- dijo, inclinándose para recogerla.

_Me pones nervioso…tienes que ponerte así frente a mí? Es decir! Yo no pienso mal, pero…aún asi…_

-A pesar de que te eduqué con modales perfectos…no tienes remedio.- se encontraba por encima de Alfred, tratando de quitarle la taza con el líquido.

_Wahhh! Qué hago? Si me muevo lo tiro todo, pero me pone tan nervioso!_

-Ay! Alfred! – exclamó el otro. Resultaba ser que el menor le había pegado un cabezazo en la mitad de la cara.

-Ayyyy! Quema! Quema! Wahhh!- se quejaba el de anteojos, moviéndose y tratando de quitar un poco del líquido, mientras el mayor seguía sobándose la nariz.

-Alfred!- gritó el mayor, más enojado aún.

-Ay! Ay, ay, ay, maldición, está muy caliente!- exclamaba Alfred, ignorando a Arthur.

-Que demonios-Rompiste mi taza, idiota!

_-Eso no fue mi culpa!-pensaba el menor._

-En donde te quemaste Al?-preguntó Arthur.

-No…estoy bien. Sólo dame algo para secarme…-respondió el otro, mientras miraba la mancha que el café había dejado en sus pantalones, cerca de su entrepierna.

-A ver. Vamos, déjame ver-pidió el más bajo, arrodillándose ante el otro y separando un poco sus piernas para poder observar mejor.

_Ah, Dios…Que demonios...! Me muero de vergüenza…por qué tiene que acercarse tanto justamente a esa parte?_

_Pero…seguramente él no lo ve como yo…para él soy tan sólo su hermano menor…_

_Jamás me vería así…Aún así, tengo que apartarlo…_

-Detente!-gritó el menor mientras pateaba a su hermano lejos de él. –Ah…

-…-el mayor sólo le miraba sorprendido _"Qué? Al? Qué te pasa…?"- _Al…- dijo Arthur, mientras intentaba acercarse a su hermano.

-!- _Tengo que irme ya…no puedo soportarlo!-_Alfred se levantó rápidamente y salió corriendo en dirección a su cuarto, ignorando los gritos de Arthur.

-Oye, Alfred! Ven aquí!- le llamaba el mayor, aún desde el suelo, donde había quedado por la patada que le había propinado el menor- Alfred!- exclamaba, pero sus llamados eran inútiles.

Alfred ya se encontraba en su habitación, apoyado en la puerta para que el otro no pudiera pasar.

"_No puedo hacerlo…"_

-Hermano, perdóname…por favor…

"_Te amo Arthur, qué debo hacer…?"_

"_Por favor date cuenta de estos sucios sentimientos…-no deberían existir-"_

-Yo…lo siento…me duele…

"_Castígame"_

-Al! Abre la puerta!- gritaba el mayor golpeándola.

-No!

-…- el mayor dio una fuete patada a la puerta, observando cómo caía.

-Wahhhhh!-exclamó Alfred, siendo aplastado por la puerta y sobre ella, el peso de Arthur- Que demonios! Me golpeaste en la cara!

-Eso te da un encanto varonil…- comentó el otro, mirándole por sobre la puerta.

-Yo siempre lo tengo…-retrucó el de anteojos.

-Tú…- dijo el mayor lentamente, mientras Alfred podía apreciar como la sien de la frente comenzaba a palpitarle- Iba a disculparme por el golpe que te di, y me lo devuelves? No te daré de cenar!

-No me importa, siempre puedo irme a un McDonald's, puedo comprarme una cajita feliz…

-Eres un impertinente, lo sabías? Incluso que yo fui a por un par de pantalones para que te cambiaras…ves?- dijo, alcanzándole la prenda.

-Eres demasiado raro Artie…

-Deberías cambiarte.

-Hey, ya soy un adulto! Quítate! Y si quieres que me cambie, entonces sal de aquí y dame algo de privacidad!

-Por qué dices esas cosas?

-Hmph- el menor hizo un puchero, con algo de dificultad, debido a que aun se encontraba aplastado bajo el peso de la puerta y del mayor. Al ver esto, Arthur hizo el intento de agacharse para poder verle mejor.

_Voy a acercarme a él. Ya lo decidí. _

Alfred hizo algo de fuerza contra la puerta, tratando de levantarla para poder salir, pero no contó con que Arthur estuviera en un precario equilibrio sobre ella, y la movió de todas formas, haciendo que el otro se cayera.

-Ahhh! Alfred, me caigo!

_-Pum!-_

-Auch…-se quejaba el mayor mientras se sobaba la nuca.

-Estás bien?- preguntaba Alfred, acercándose a su hermano.

-Si, jajaja. Te has vuelto más musculoso…jeje-reía.

-Si…ya no soy un niño…

_Recordé esa vez en el funeral de nuestro padre. Me tomaste de la mano y le dijiste a todos que me protegerías…_

"_Voy a protegerte." Aún lo recuerdo perfectamente._

-Perdón- se disculpó el menor.

-No, olvídalo, no importa. Ya olvidé por qué estaba enojado.

-Si, pero…- dijo mientras se acercaba. Y le besó en los labios.

Arthur quedó con los ojos abiertos, completamente sorprendido, pero…también lo disfrutaba. Sabía que no era correcto, pero algo le impedía pararlo. Quería que Alfred siguiera, e incluso le dejaba continuar y profundizar el beso.

_Ya no voy a seguir esperando…_

_Espero que lo comprendas Arthur._

Y aunque completamente sonrojado por la vergüenza…Arthur se dejó hacer. Alfred lo disfrutaba, había esperado por eso demasiado tiempo, y realmente esperaba que el otro rompiera con el contacto, pero no era así. Ambos se correspondían, él no podía estar más feliz.

-Dile adiós a tu lindo hermanito Arthur…-dijo, con algo de dificultad debido a que le faltaba el aire, pero triunfal, Alfred.

-Adiós hermano…-respondió Arthur, completamente sonrojado.

* * *

><p>Bien, espero que les haya gustado ^^<p>

Review?


End file.
